Une histoire de sentiments
by Sobokeh
Summary: La nuit. Stefan est agité, Damon en a marre. Où ce qui résulte de soupirs, de retournements, de mains dans les cheveux. OS, BROMANCE DAM AND STEFAN!


Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors, j'étais inspirée et me voici avec un OS sur TVD !

**Disclaimer : **Tout les droits à L. et à la CW! Je n'ai rien (même pas Stef' et Dam' T_T)

**Pairing : **Aucun! C'est de la BROMANCE.

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

><p>Il avait froid - n'était-ce donc pas ironique pour un vampire ? – dans cette chambre trop grande du manoir. Damon aimait pourtant cette chambre. Il l'avait choisie parce qu'elle était grande, justement. Parce qu'elle était sombre aussi, et qu'elle reflétait sa part vampirique, surement. Mais ce soir, cette chambre était trop grande et pas assez insonorisée.<p>

Il entendait son frère soupirer, se retourner, se lever, soupirer encore, se passer une main dans les cheveux et marcher dans sa chambre, et ça l'empêchait foutrement de dormir, bordel !

Damon soupira, lui aussi. Qu'avait son frère ce soir ? Pas qu'il ait réellement envie de le savoir – manquerait plus qu'il s'inquiète ! Impossible. – mais il l'empêchait de dormir, bon sang !

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Damon s'inquiétait. Mais pour rien au monde il ne le dirait à haute voix.

« Foutu relents de protection ! » râla-t-il mentalement.

C'est vrai, il n'y pouvait rien lui, c'était inscrit dans ses gênes de s'inquiéter pour son cadet. On l'avait éduqué comme ça, alors il ne pouvait pas lutter contre sa nature profonde… Pourtant, il avait essayé ! Pendant 145 ans. Et voyez le résultat : il finissait toujours par s'inquiéter.

Soupir. Bruits de pas. Soupir. Main dans les cheveux. Soupir.

Mais là, il allait le tuer. Déjà, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Ensuite, pour ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Damon n'aimait pas ça, se faire du souci pour quelqu'un. Ca prouvait beaucoup trop de choses, à commencer par le fait qu'il tenait encore à Stefan – or, ce n'était pas vrai du tout !

Seulement… Personne ne pouvait faire du mal à Stefan – personne d'autre que lui, bien entendu. Alors oui, il était contrarié. Et inquiet – bien malgré lui.

Quand ils étaient enfants, Stefan grimpait dans son lit et se serrait tout contre lui. Alors, Damon passait ses bras autour de sa taille et lui faisait un bisou sur la tempe, murmurait « rendors toi, petit frère, je suis là. » et tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Quand ils avaient tout deux grandis, cela avait évolué. Mais Stefan venait encore souvent dormir dans les bras de son grand frère et, Damon ne l'avouerait jamais mais, Stefan l'avait plus d'une fois réconforté par ce simple geste.

Damon secoua violemment la tête. « Foutus souvenirs ! »

- C'était il y a tellement de temps…

- Tu parles tout seul, maintenant, Stef' ? railla Damon, soucieux malgré lui du ton sur lequel son frère avait parlé.

- Il fut un temps où je parlais avec toi… rétorqua son cadet, avant de se murer dans un silence après un dernier soupir.

Damon ferma les yeux. Voilà ce qui clochait, donc. Stefan-je-suis-un-martyr était de retour. Eh bien, tant pis ! Damon n'allait rien faire pour arranger ça. Que pouvait-il faire, d'ailleurs ? Il était hors de question qu'ils parlent de ça.

Il se releva d'un coup et parti du côté du bar qu'il avait installé dans sa chambre. Depuis Katherine, entre eux, ça avait toujours été compliqué. Avec Elena, cela s'était quelque peu arrangé, mais il existait entre eux… Cet écart. Cet écart qui n'était pas seulement dû à Stef' – mais jamais Damon ne l'avouerait.

Damon devait admettre que son cadet lui manquait. Après tout, il avait toujours été là. Stefan avait été, pour Damon, une personne très importante – tout comme sa mère. Même s'il l'avait haït pour avoir pris sa place, il ne pouvait simplement pas abandonner son frère. Ca lui était viscéralement impossible.

Damon stoppa net son résonnement. Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Il n'avait pas besoin de son cadet – c'était des conneries, tout ça. Ces sentiments étaient morts, enterrés sous une couche de rancunes et de haine que rien ni personne ne pourrait enlever.

Soupir. Retournement. Soupir. Main dans les cheveux. Soupir.

- Stefan Salvatore, arrête de bouger où je te brise tout tes membres un par un… Et ce très lentement. Siffla-t-il en pensant que non, définitivement, il n'y avait plus aucunes couches d'amour pour son frère.

- Pardon, grand frère. Répondit son cadet après un soupir, avant de se figer littéralement dans l'autre pièce.

Damon fit pareil. Et surtout, il les entendit remonter. Ces sentiments. Ils se frayaient un chemin parmi les couches de haine et les rancunes, et malgré l'effort que Damon exerçait sur eux pour qu'ils restent à leur place, ils finirent par éclater dans son cœur et il ne put qu'ouvrir sa porte, entrer dans la chambre de Stefan et lui murmurer :

- Tu as dit … quoi ?

- Damon, je, désolé, c'est sorti tout seul je..

- Tu as dit quoi ? réitéra l'aîné en approchant de lui.

Stefan stoppa tout mouvement pour le fixer dans les yeux. Yeux bleus acier, troublés, perdus sous une tonne de sentiments contre yeux verts d'eau, sans repères et nostalgiques d'une époque.

- J'ai dit : « Pardon, grand frère »… murmura le plus jeune.

Il baissa sa tête vers sa main et Damon suivit le mouvement, ses yeux tombant sur une photo. Une très vieille photo de Stefan et lui, enlacés et heureux. Il la lui prit des mains, délicatement.

- Tu l'as toujours… constata-t-il dans un souffle.

- Ca t'étonne ? demande son cadet, la voix cassée.

- Je pensais… Je pensais qu'après tout ce qui.. Ce qui… Oui. Avoua-t-il finalement, à court de mots.

- Eh bien… Je n'ai jamais voulu… Ca représente … Beaucoup et je suppose. Je ne sais pas… C'est… Un manque qui me fait la garder, je… souffla-t-il, gêné.

-Un manque ? demanda Damon, sourcils froncés.

Stefan réfléchit un moment et releva la tête, vert d'eau contre bleu acier.

- Un manque de cette époque. Un manque de toi. Répondit-il franchement.

Damon écarquilla les yeux, sonné par la sincérité du plus jeune. Stefan baissa les siens, déçu. Il avait pensé que peut-être tout s'arrangerait. Ah, lui et sa foutue naïveté.

- Tu me manque aussi… souffla cependant Damon.

Et il s'enfuit, purement et simplement, laissant son frère sous le choc et des yeux pleins de larmes.

_« Grand frère… »_

_End.  
><em>


End file.
